


Held At Love-Point

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve holds Tony captive for his birthday, meaning he holes them up in his room all day and caters to every one of Tony's whims. Tony can't say he's complaining.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 25
Kudos: 195





	Held At Love-Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misty_Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Endings/gifts).



> The incredible, show-stopping, spectacular, amazing Misty_Endings gave me a wonderful Christmas gift by donating to a good cause in my name. This is just a small thank you that I snuck into my 'captivity' bingo square, so I hope you guys enjoy some birthday fluff (especially you, Misty). And as always, thank you for reading!

Tony was floating in a hazy cloud of warmth when he blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to get his bearings. He hummed at the feeling of warm palms on his hips, snuggling back into the chest he was pressed against.

“G'morning.” Steve's voice was still hoarse from sleep and Tony smiled, his spine tingling when he felt Steve's breath on the back of his neck. A hand tilted his jaw just enough for Steve to bring their lips together and Tony gladly melted into the kiss, keeping his eyes shut against the early morning light.

“Mmh, Happy Birthday to _me_ ,” he mumbled against Steve's lips and Steve chuckled, pulling back just enough to move down to Tony's neck. Tony tilted his head back to give him more access, his skin prickling with goosebumps when Steve's hands slid down his chest to turn him over until they were face to face.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Steve said, running a hand through Tony's hair before his fingers curled delicately around the shell of his ear. “Pepper said she cleared your schedule. You're mine for the whole day.”

“Sounds vaguely like a threat,” Tony said with a smile and Steve chuckled.

“Maybe it is.”

Tony gasped. “Oh! Say it ain't so!”

“Oh yes,” Steve said, pressing smiling lips to Tony's cheek. “ _You_ , my dear, are under arrest.”

Tony chuckled. “Oh, am I?”

“Yes, you are.” Steve wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing him so tightly that he startled a grunt out of Tony before he relaxed into a more gentle hug. “Bed arrest for the whole day. You're only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom.”

“Those are harsh terms, Captain Rogers,” Tony said teasingly, tucking his head under Steve's chin. “So what's your goal? You're not holding me prisoner for nothing, are you?”

Steve hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. “Are you accusing me of an ulterior motive, Mr Stark?”

“So what if I am?” Tony jerked, snorting a laugh when Steve dug his fingers in right under his ribs, turning him onto his back as he tickled his armpits. “No, no, no, stop! Uncle! Please, I'll tell you everything!”

“Insubordination will be punished,” Steve growled playfully, nibbling at Tony's neck with a wide grin on his face. Tony tried to push his hands away but Steve was relentless, tickling him until Tony was hot in the face with laughter.

“Fuck! Okay, okay, I give! I won't leave the bed, I promise!”

He gasped for air when Steve finally let up, both of them breathing heavily. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve to pull him down on top of him, tangling their legs together.

“You're lucky I love you,” he grumbled and Steve laughed, kissing his jaw before he moved up to Tony's lips, keeping it soft and chaste. Tony tried to deepen the kiss but Steve pulled away, brushing a hand through Tony's hair with a smile.

“Later. Let me fetch breakfast before it gets cold.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve rolled out of bed, not bothering with a robe on his trek to the kitchen. Which gave Tony a lovely view of his bare ass and back. Fuck, he was lucky. “You're serious about keeping me in bed?”

“Yup,” Steve called from the kitchen, returning a moment later with a tray in his hands and Tony's starkpad clutched under his arm. Tony's mouth watered at the smell of bacon. “Don't worry, you can work from here if you get bored. But I'm pretty sure I can keep you entertained.”

Tony smirked as he accepted the tray, closing his eyes to take in the perfect aroma of Steve's blueberry pancakes. “Fuck. You spoil me, honey.”

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Steve said, handing him a fork and knife before he kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Tony reeled him back in with a hand on his neck so he could return the kiss with decidedly more tongue. He could feel how reluctant Steve was to stop when he eventually pulled away, his eyes dark as he looked at Tony.

“Come on, eat up. Then we'll continue this.”

“Bossy. I like it,” Tony said cheekily as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. “Gonna take more than that though. If you want to keep me in bed all day you better wear me out.”

Steve's eyes narrowed with challenge and Tony felt a curl of arousal in his gut even as a grin spread across his face.

“Don't worry,” Steve said, the low pitch of his voice going straight to Tony's cock. “I've got that covered.”

“Gonna cover me in something alright,” Tony said and Steve groaned, pushing Tony's face away despite the smile Tony could see tugging at his lips.

“You're horrible. Stop it.”

“You love it,” Tony quipped, heart melting when Steve pulled him close for another kiss. His lips tasted like blueberry sirup.

They finished breakfast in record time and contrary to their intentions they spent the better half of their morning lounging around on the bed watching Netflix. Tony pulled up one of his projects on the tablet while Steve reached for his sketchbook, glancing periodically at Tony as he sketched something or another. It had taken some getting used to but at this point Tony barely even noticed when Steve was drawing him. If he sat up a little straighter, tilting his jaw just so to give Steve a better angle, well. That could just as well be a coincidence.

“You want to order pizza later?” he eventually asked, stretching to get rid of the slight crick in his neck. “Or pasta? Oh, maybe Chinese!”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Steve said, focused on his drawing for a moment longer before he looked up at Tony, eyes gliding down to his tense neck. “You want me to give you a massage?”

“Is that a trick question?” Tony asked and Steve grinned, closing his sketchbook as he crawled over to him, grabbing the tablet out of Tony's hand and putting it on the nightstand.

“It's an order. Turn over, mister, I'm gonna give you a massage.”

“Mmh, how could I ever resist that accent,” Tony purred and Steve smirked. “Y'know, this is probably the one time I'll gladly follow your orders.”

Steve snorted. “Better make the most of it then.”

“You got it.” Tony flopped over onto his belly with a groan as Steve rummaged through the drawer on his side of the bed. “God damn it. I've just been sitting here, why does my back hurt?”

“Getting old, grandpa?” Steve asked and Tony gasped, pointing at his face.

“You put that sentence back in your mouth!”

“Nah. I've got other plans for that,” Steve said, shuffling closer until he was kneeling at Tony's side, squeezing massage oil into his hands. Tony groaned exaggeratedly.

“Captain America just picked on me and then made a sex joke. What is the world coming to?”

“Good thing he's not in the bedroom with you, isn't it?” Tony shivered when Steve's breath tickled his ear, his low voice combined with the big, warm hands coming to rest on his lower back making him practically melt into the sheets.

“That's fighting dirty, Rogers.”

“You love it.” Tony moaned when Steve started really putting pressure on his back, kneading his shoulders with enough force to push him into the mattress. “I love the sounds you make.”

“Well, there's more where that came from,” Tony slurred into the pillows, already halfway off to human mush land, and Steve chuckled, dragging his thumbs down the sides of Tony's spine all the way to his hips.

“I'll hold you to that.”

Tony closed his eyes, letting the tension in his back drain out of him with every skillful stroke of Steve's hands. He arched his back when Steve found a particularly good spot at the base of his spine, grunting as Steve worked at the knot until it finally released. Steve laughed quietly.

“You're just like a cat.”

“I resent such words,” Tony said lazily, trailing off into a moan when Steve moved down to his ass, kneading it in his huge palms. “Okay, now you're _really_ playing dirty.”

“The gluteus maximus is the biggest muscle in your body. Of course I'll massage it,” Steve said innocently and Tony snorted.

“I'm not complaining. Got a knot right between the cheeks, think you could get that for me?”

He yelped when Steve slapped him on the ass.

“Don't get cheeky with me,” Steve said in his most deadpan voice and Tony broke into a laugh.

“You bastard. I'm supposed to relax, not get assaulted by puns.”

“Oh, I'll get you to relax alright,” Steve said with a smile in his voice, patting Tony's hips. “Turn over for me.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he did, settling down against the headboard. “That wasn't your greatest come-on.”

“Who says that was a come on?” Steve asked, propping himself up near Tony's head so he could straddle him. Tony seized the moment and snuck a kiss, smiling when Steve hummed into it.

“You gonna put your mouth to good use like you said?”

“Pretty sure those aren't the words I used.” Steve kept kissing him anyway, hands sliding ever so slowly over Tony's chest up into his hair, digging in just behind Tony's ears. Tony groaned.

“Fuck. Keep doing that.” He made a choked noise when Steve obligingly kept up that same pressure, rubbing his fingers in tiny circles. It felt criminally good and combined with the feeling of Steve's tongue in his mouth he could feel goosebumps breaking out all over his skin.

“I wanna suck you off,” Steve breathed and Tony cursed, head thunking back against the wall as Steve kissed his way down his neck. Fuck, he loved it when Steve talked like that.

His cock was just starting to get hard but Steve didn't rush him. Instead he took his time enjoying Tony's body, stroking his sides and thighs as he explored with his mouth, and Tony just closed his eyes and _felt_ , his entire focus narrowed down to the places Steve touched him. It was a luxury he didn't have often, to turn his brain off and just _be_ , but Steve always knew exactly how to get him there.

“I should just keep you here all the time,” Steve said between kisses to the crease of Tony's hipbone. “Just like this. Naked in our bed.”

“And deprive the world of my genius? I don't –“ _think so,_ got lost in a gasp as Steve's hand found his cock and stroked it slowly, lingering at the head just the way Tony liked. “Oh fuck, that's good.”

“Bout to be better,” Steve said with a smirk as he moved further down until he could comfortably rest between Tony's thighs. Tony would've called him out on his cockiness if Steve didn't immediately back up his claim by tilting Tony's dick up and licking a broad stripe all the way from base to tip.

Tony grunted, fingers digging into the sheets, and Steve gave him a wicked grin before he propped himself up on his elbows and sank down on Tony's cock, his head bobbing slowly up and down. He settled into a rhythm, his pace fitting the lazy mood of their afternoon, and Tony gladly let it pull him under, pleasure thrumming low in his gut without any urgency.

He wasn't worried about coming. Steve could suck him off for hours on end without ever getting tired, which was just one more reason why Tony wanted to go back in time and kiss Erskine square on the lips. Tony shifted on the bed, spreading his legs a little wider so Steve could settle more closely against him, one of Steve's arms coming up to wrap around Tony's thigh. Tony could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he watched Steve go down on him with his eyes closed, his absurdly long lashes fanned out across his cheeks.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured and Steve looked up at him with a heated gaze, pulling off Tony's cock until only the tip remained in his mouth. Tony knew what was coming but it still hit him like a punch, a groan tearing from his throat when Steve started to suck, his tongue digging in right under the head. It felt like a bolt of lightning cutting through that steady haze of pleasure, suddenly bringing it to the forefront of his mind. Fuck, Tony wanted to come.

He could tell Steve knew it too because he sped up without Tony having to say anything. Tony curled his hands in the sheets before he reached down and grabbed Steve's hair, pulling him even closer.

Steve didn't protest. Instead he took Tony's cock down to the hilt, swallowing around him, and Tony yelped, hips twitching as a sudden burst of lust almost overwhelmed him.

“Oh fuck, Steve,” he moaned, jackknifing when Steve echoed the sound, his mouth still wrapped around Tony's cock. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, need taking over until Tony was fucking Steve's mouth as hard as he dared, keeping his eyes open to check if Steve was okay with it. But Steve just stared right back at him, his face flushed as he brought a hand down and – oh fuck, there was nothing like watching Steve jerk his cock, especially when the reason he was hard was that he was sucking _Tony's_ –

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony gritted out, hips hitching forward without any discernible rhythm, and Steve took it like a champ, his ass flexing on the bed as he thrust into his own fist. There was no way Tony was going to last long with that sight in front of him.

“Just the head, suck the–“ Tony groaned, throwing his head back when Steve did just that, his tongue digging right into the slit – “Oh fuck, keep going, I'm gonna –“

He choked on his next breath, a ball of tension forming in his gut as all of his muscles locked up at once –

And then it burst out of him, the force of his orgasm making his eyes roll shut as his whole body jerked in time with the throbbing of his cock. His mouth dropped open on a groan, raising in pitch when Steve kept sucking him down, hovering right on the edge of too much. Tony's hands spasmed in his hair, probably gripping it tight enough to hurt, but Steve just moaned, rocking the bed with every thrust against the mattress.

His body was still twitching through the aftershocks when Steve pulled off him and moved up to straddle Tony's chest. Tony didn't waste a second before he shoved Steve's cock down his throat, sucking hard and fast right from the get go. Steve never lasted long like this and Tony wanted to make the most of it even though –

Case in point Steve came right away, shouting Tony's name as he pumped his come into Tony's mouth, never quite losing control of the rhythm. Tony kept sucking him until he was sure he'd milked every last drop before he let Steve's cock fall from his mouth, sucking in deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat. Steve slumped all at once, sighing in bliss as he rolled off Tony to snuggle up next to him.

“That never gets old,” Steve said and Tony chuckled, raising his head so Steve could wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close.

“Unlike me, you mean?”

He could feel Steve's grin against his cheek when Steve tugged the blanket over both of them, tangling their legs underneath. “You said it, not me.”

Tony grumbled good-naturedly as Steve tipped his chin up for a gentle kiss, their lips sticking together ever so slightly when they pulled apart. Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair, his eyes so soft that Tony felt his heart lurch in his chest.

“Happy birthday, Tony,” Steve said quietly and Tony smiled, leaning back in for another kiss before he snuggled up to Steve for a well-deserved nap.

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
